<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With Someone Like Me by BloodFrost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740540">With Someone Like Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodFrost/pseuds/BloodFrost'>BloodFrost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akatsuki - Freeform, Deidara - Freeform, Fluff, Gay Male Character, I Ship It, Love, M/M, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Senpai Notice Me, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Uchiha Obito-centric, Yaoi, obidei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodFrost/pseuds/BloodFrost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A *very* short Obito x Deidara story, taking place after the first time they become intimate with each other. For context: nobody in the Akatsuki knows “Tobi’s” real self except for Deidara, and a secret romance had been blooming between them since Obito’s revelation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deidara/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With Someone Like Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s late at night, and the rest of the Akatsuki are asleep in the old house they’re using as a temporary hideout. Obito Uchiha, or as he’s known to the others, “Tobi”, is out of bed and wandering the halls, looking for the only one who knows his true identity; the beauty that left his room (and his bed) not too long ago.</p><p>He finally spots him in the dark living room, sitting on the arm of the chair nearest the window, and watching the snow fall outside the glass.</p><p>“Deidara?”</p><p>Deidara turns his head, and even in the dark, Obito is completely floored by how gorgeous the man is.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I’ve been laying awake for almost an hour, waiting for you to come back. I thought you went out somewhere; have you been here this whole time?”</p><p>Deidara nodded.</p><p>“Aren’t you tired?”</p><p>Still no words; just a simple shrug,</p><p>Obito’s heart clenched in his chest: why was Deidara acting so cold towards him? Had Obito done something wrong? Had he SAID something wrong? Or worse —</p><p>“Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Are — are you embarrassed, about what we did tonight?”</p><p>Deidara was quiet for awhile, continuing to watch the snow fall outside of the window.</p><p>“Yes,” he answered, softly, after a long few moments had passed.</p><p>Obito gingerly knelt in front of him. “Is it — is it because you’re ashamed, that you did it with someone like ME?”</p><p>“It has nothing to do with you specifically,” he said, somewhat irritably. “It’s, well — you were the man.”</p><p>“Huh??”</p><p>“You were the man, the male, un. YOU were inside ME. I keep thinking that means I’m less of a man now, because I was on bottom.”</p><p>“Really? THAT’s why you’ve been sitting here in this cold room for an hour?”</p><p>Deidara just nodded, propping his chin up on his fist.</p><p>Without giving it much thought, Obito stood up and put both arms around Deidara, holding him closely and resting his chin in the man’s obscenely soft locks.</p><p>“Dei — listen. I’ve never done this before, so I’m not entirely sure of how everything works yet. But you’re no less of a man because of what we did, okay? And ... if we do this again, next time, you can be the one who, you know. It doesn’t matter to me who does what, what matters is that we’re close, and connected. I like that feeling of being so close to you.”</p><p>He paused, then chanced reaching out to take hold of Deidara’s hands, cradling them gently between both of his. </p><p>“In case I haven’t told you this yet ... I’m kinda in love with you, you know.”</p><p>Deidara looked at him in complete disbelief.</p><p>“You are??”</p><p>Obito nodded. “Yeah. Um, almost since the day I met you, actually. And what we shared tonight ... I can honesty say that I’ve never felt happier in my whole life.”</p><p>He waited, waited for the inevitable rejection that he was sure would follow his words. Waited for Deidara to tell him that sex is sex but love is different, that what they did had nothing to do with love. Waited for —</p><p>The hug was so unexpected that at first Obito’s mind couldn’t process it.</p><p>But Deidara’s arms were suddenly around him, enclosing Obito’s broad shoulders. They were warm, and soft; and extraordinarily comforting. And they were wrapped tightly around Obito, giving the brunette a euphoria that seemed to trickle into his very soul.</p><p>“I love you too, idiot,” Deidara murmured, fondly. “And I’ll tell you something; tonight is the happiest I’ve ever felt in my life, too. So thank you.”</p><p>He let go and stood up, stretching. “Jeez, I’m exhausted,” he said, letting out a large yawn. He held out his hand to Obito, saying, “Let’s go to sleep, un.”</p><p>Obito took his hand and eagerly followed him to the bed. They both straightened out the covers, then slipped beneath them, laying next to each other.</p><p>“Would you be mad if I wanted to hold you while you slept?”, Obito asked him, timidly.</p><p>“I’d be mad if you <em>didn’t</em>, un,” Deidara replied, a smirk on his face. “But if you do something weird or gross like drool on me, or sweat all over me, I’ll blast you straight to hell. Understood?”</p><p>Obito nodded as he pulled Deidara back into his arms, gently cradling him. “Completely understood,” he murmured, while simultaneously inhaling the sweet scent coming from Deidara’s soft locks. “Goodnight.”</p><p>‘Night.”</p><p>They laid there peacefully for a while, before Obito opened his eyes, having remembered something else. He started to laugh, so hard that Deidara, who was in his arms, shook with Obito’s mirth.</p><p>“What the hell —?”</p><p>Trying to calm himself, Obito explained, “I was just, I was just thinking — you know you hate Itachi so much and say that all of us Uchiha are poison. I keep thinking how ironic it’s going to be when I marry you and all your clothes have the damn Uchiha clan crest on the back.”</p><p>Deidara’s eyes are wide now, and he slowly turns his head to look back at Obito.</p><p>“I’m sorry; when you WHAT me??”</p><p>“Oops; that was supposed to be a surprise for a few months from now. Forget I said anything!”, Obito exclaimed, quickly closing his eyes. “Night again, love you!”</p><p>Deidara just sighed and closed his eyes again; and although he felt exasperated, he couldn’t keep the small smile from sneaking out over his lips. He could already tell that dealing with Obito was going to be even more vexing than dealing with “Tobi” ...</p><p>... but nonetheless, it was a challenge he was willing to take.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>